1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blur compensation device, a lens barrel, and a camera device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a request such as downsizing of a blur compensation device. From this, as shown in Patent document 1, the blur compensation device has an asymmetrical shape of a movable member with respect to a center of a lens thereof. In regard to such a shape of the movable member, the center of the lens and a gravity center of the movable member hardly correspond to each other.
In conventional ways, as shown in Patent document 1, a voice coil motor (VCM) was placed so that a drive axis of the voice coil motor which drives a movable member was directed to a center of a lens. Therefore, in conventional arts, there was a problem that a rotary torque was worked around a gravity center of the movable member when the movable member was to move, so that control performances of the blur compensation device such as controlling stability or convergence properties of the movable member for a target position were adversely acted on during the blur compensation. In addition, there was a problem that a mass of the movable member increased and drive performances deteriorated in the case of using an adjusting member of the gravity center.